Thoughts of the Moment
by the-writer1988
Summary: A look into the characters individual thoughts of James Potter return. Set during various scenes of Prongs Rides Again. Snape's POV is up!
1. Harry Potter

**Title:** Thoughts Of The Moment

**Author: **MissBlackPotter

**Rating: **G

**Summary:** Harry Potter's thoughts on the return of his father, James Potter. Set during my fanfic, Prongs Rides Again.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter. I am making no money from this.

**Notes: **These small one-shot pieces are characters first reaction to James Potter. They are a work of two authors, myself (MissBlackPotter) and Lady Taliesin. We have taken it in turns to write each POV for the characters, and we hope that you enjoy them.

**Thoughts of the Moment**

**Harry Potter**

"_We thought so too," Remus replied, "but Dumbledore found him outside Godric's Hollow. James is alive. We've seen him, and he knows things that only James would have the knowledge of. It is without a doubt, Harry, that your father is alive." - Remus Lupin, Prongs Rides Again Chapter 5: The Order of the Phoenix_

I stood there speechless, unsure of what to say. My heart is beating faster as I consider the possibilities. My wish must've done something. If dad has returned, why hasn't mum?

I look into the faces of my godfather and Professor, hardly daring to believe. Even before they say the words I know my dad is here for real. They would not dishonour his memory like that: Sirius and Remus loved my dad too much to even consider hurting me like that.

If this is for real then I will finally have a family at last…

"Hi, dad."

This was the first thing I said when I saw him. My father looked exactly like he did in the photos I had of him. He looked barely over twenty-one. He hasn't aged a bit.

He reaches out his hand, stroking my face. I feel like flinching as the touch feels alien to me, but I don't move, knowing that it could harm our developing relationship. Though I found it hard to accept, I realise that the man in front of me is my father.

No matter how impossible it may seem.

He's speaking now, telling me how much I remind him of Lily, my mother. I see that he is in pain. I don't want him to feel pain.

I move forward, wrapping my arms round my dad. He reacts and I feel him return the hug. He whispers to me: "I won't let anything bad happen to you again."

I know he means it. I trust him.

I have a father. Someone I can look up to and turn to for advice.

I have found a home.

**There you go, Harry's POV of his father's return. What did you think? Rubbish? Good? Could it be improved? Let me know! **

**Coming next is Remus Lupin…**


	2. Remus Lupin

**Here is the next POV in mine and Lady Taliesin's series of viginettes based on the thoughts of the various characters about James Potter's return! **

**Lady Taliesin was kind enough to write this for me and is allowing me to post it here under my penname! Thanks for all the help!**

**

* * *

**

**REMUS' POV**

**by Lady Taliesin**

"_Harry made a wish three days ago under the stars…wishing for a father-figure…someone to guide him through this dark period in his life. Normally wishes are not granted by the heavens, but this time it did. The reasoning I do not know, but I can tell you this: James Potter is alive."_

ooooo

_Alive._

Remus froze, staring at Dumbledore with eyes that were looking at something else entirely. _Alive, alive alive alive alive…_

But James was…dead. He had _seen_ him, had been to the funeral, had seen him and Lily, dead… This was some sort of dream; it _had_ to be a dream, and soon he would wake up, and smile a bit and laugh wearily and go downstairs and have breakfast because it was nothing more than some marvelous, nightmarish dream…

Because people didn't come back from the dead. Death was the end.

But why would Dumbledore lie?

As though from a distance he could hear Sirius say, "James can't be…I saw his body. I closed his eyes!"

Remus closed his own eyes, wishing desperately that he could say something – _anything_ – but what _could_ he say? That Dumbledore was lying, and that he, Remus Lupin, knew better? That this was a dream? That he was afraid that, any moment now, he would wake up?

"Harry wished for this?" he asked at last, his voice sounding unnaturally detached and impassive in his ears. _But it doesn't matter if Harry wished for it, because there **is** no "when you wish upon a star"! _

_But…what if maybe, just maybe, there is? _

"As I said earlier," Dumbledore explained, "Harry made a wish upon a star. His wish came true. James Potter has been given another chance of life. He is here to aid Harry."

Remus glanced sideways at Sirius, almost afraid of what he would see. He wasn't sure which would be worse – if Sirius believed Dumbledore, or if he didn't.

Because while inside he was screaming to himself that this was impossible, that death ended everything, that wishes just _couldn't_ bring people back from the dead, some small part of him kept saying, _"But maybe…"_

But maybe every book about death he'd read after October 31st, 1981 had been wrong. But maybe it wasn't just a children's rhyme – maybe the heavens really did listen to wishes. _But maybe that small, half-starved boy sitting alone on a train nearly 24 years ago wouldn't become an outcast simply because of what he was…but maybe three friends really would dare expulsion and even death to become animagi…but maybe it wasn't Sirius who had betrayed Lily and James, and killed Peter…**and maybe this is real. **_

Throat dry, he continued to gaze at Sirius, waiting for him to speak. At last Sirius swallowed. "Where's he now?" he whispered.

So Sirius believed Dumbledore.

And inside, Remus laughed.

* * *

Almost unconsciously Remus ducked behind Dumbledore as the Headmaster pushed open the door to the very first room on the third floor. He didn't want to know if that man sitting on the bed was James Potter or not, not now he was here. If it was James…well, he didn't know what then. What could he say? I'm sorry? For what? 

_I'm sorry for not finding out that it was Peter who was betraying us…I'm sorry for not being there to stop Voldemort when he came after you…I'm sorry for not realizing Sirius was innocent…I'm sorry for not being there for Harry when I should have been… And if it would have brought you back to us sooner, then I'm sorry for not wishing on stars, too…_

If it was James Potter – if it really was Prongs – then he didn't know what to say.

But if it was some, some Death Eater, some imposter – well, it might be better then. Then he knew what he'd do – he'd rip the bastard's heart out.

No – what was he thinking. He wasn't thinking. That was the problem.

"James, I would like you to say hello to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

_No! I can't face him now, not yet, I'm not ready…!_

Dumbledore stepped aside, and Remus' breath caught.

_Oh, Prongs…_

It _had_ to be James – the man sitting on the bed before him had James' mussed jet black hair, had James' slightly too-long nose, had James' hazel eyes…only those eyes were no longer glinting with mischief. Now they looked so haunted, so lost, so _empty_…

"I will leave you to talk. I'm sure you've got a lot of things to say. Remus, when you are done, you are needed by Alastor Moody. He will be taking the team to Privet Drive." Remus glanced quickly sideways at the Headmaster, his eyes wide and almost frightened. Then he swallowed and turned back to look at James – no, not James, not yet – and nodded mutely. He didn't know what to say.

_Don't leave Dumbledore, not yet, not until I know that this is real…**please** don't leave; I don't know what to do, I don't, I **don't**…_

Remus couldn't help but look backwards as Dumbledore, his mouth twitching slightly beneath his long white mustache, turned around and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He turned back quickly, forcing himself to look at Ja– at the man on the bed.

There was complete and utter silence.

Remus could hear his heart begin to race. His mind was still screaming at him, telling him to draw his wand, to force this imposter who was pretending to be his friend – his _dead_ friend – out of his disguise… But his eyes were still telling him that this was Prongs, and his heart was telling him that if he just looked a little harder then he would know; if he just touched James' hand then he would know this wasn't a dream, and if he just looked into James' eyes then he would know he wasn't an imposter…

At last, clearing his throat awkwardly, Remus forced himself to speak. "How do we know you are James Potter?"

_We don't, we can't, but please, please be him…_

His voice was calm when he spoke, but Remus could see that James – no! _Not_ James, not until he proved it – was trembling very, very slightly as he answered. "You are a werewolf, Moony. We confronted you on the twenty-second of November 1972, during our second year. We made a promise to stand together, supporting one another until the end," He paused for a moment and swallowed. "and, who else do we know can transform into a Stag as an Animagus form?"

_It's him. Oh God it's him, it's James, it's **Prongs**…_

Remus couldn't help himself – he smiled.

_It's really you._

* * *

**There you go! What did you think? **

**Coming next, I think is Sirius!**


	3. Sirius Black

**Here is the next POV! This one is written by me. Thank you for comments!**

**Sirius' POV**

"_James Potter is alive."_

Those four words changed my life. For fourteen years I had believed that my best friend, the one that I had unwittingly led to his death, was dead, but I was wrong. Everything has changed by the words and the wishes of a fifteen year old boy.

How could this have happened? No one has ever walked back from death before? Is James Potter really invincible as he once said he was? Unlikely, but seeing Dumbledore and hearing those words has made me realise that anything can be possible. Even those who we truly miss can come back at the whim of a few words.

If Dumbledore believes that Prongs is alive, then I do to. Nothing can fake the James I know.

He looks exactly like he did fourteen years ago.

Black hair sticking up at the back; hazel eyes shining out. The man in front of me is James Potter. I do not know how I can believe this, even though he is here, in the same room as me. I watch him looking at Remus and I. He is confused how we have aged. I see him staring into my eyes. James would not be able to comprehend what I have been through these last fourteen years.

It is Remus who asks how can we trust this man in front of us. He reveals to us that he knows that Remus is a werewolf. A lot of people know that, but none of them would know the dates of when we confronted Remus about that. I knew, at that moment, that the person in front of me was truly my best friend.

James had returned.

Prongs was back. I am glad.

The guilt that I have kept bottled up inside me is fading away. I have nothing to fear from James, for I know that he is, forever and truly, my best friend.

* * *

**Coming next: Snape!**


	4. Severus Snape

**Okay, here is the next POV! It's everyone's favourite Potion's Master! Well, he's not mine…Special thanks go to Lady Taliesin for writing this and letting me post it under my name! You've been great! **

* * *

**SNAPE'S POV**

_Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing. "On the 31st of October 1981, Voldemort murdered James and Lily Potter. Three days ago, a miracle happened." He paused, casting a meaningful glance at the Order's members. "James Potter is alive. He was brought back from death by the wishes of his son. I found James outside Godric's Hollow and brought him here." Here the headmaster turned to where James sat. "James, if you could please stand."_

* * *

Typical. 

Incredibly, infuriatingly typical.

Death was _meant_ to be final. That was the whole point. They live, drive you to the edge of insanity, snuff it, and it's over.

Done. Finished.

Apparently someone forgot to mention that small detail to James Potter.

I narrowed my eyes, drawing further back in the corner and glaring at the lanky, black-hair idiot standing awkwardly before the assembled Order. Of course James Potter had come back. Of course. Would anybody bother wishing me back to life if I kicked it? No – probably'd declare it a national holiday, if anyone deigned to notice at all – but James Potter, head boy, hero, and all-around quidditch-extraordinaire; well, _that_ was a different story entirely.

And, to cap it all off, he'd probably receive a hero's accolade for the whole business as well. As though he actually _did_ anything! And _I_, the Order's spy, risking life and limb for a bunch of vainglorious fools, get stuck teaching potions to a group of nutters at a crackpot school.

Makes one wonder what sort of world we live in, really.

And now Order members were actually showing some small sparks of intelligence – wouldn't have thought it of them, but there's ineffability for you.

"….Death Eater in disguise…"

Quite a brilliant theory, that, but sadly untrue. I don't think it's possible for anyone (with the debatable exceptions of Black, Lupin, and the oh-so-famous-boy-who-lived, of course) to mimic that utterly clueless and vapid expression that quite clearly screams, "I am James Potter. Bow, minions."

Not even Lucius is that good, which really is saying something.

Ah, Potter takes the stage. And just when you thought you were finally rid of his voice once and for all, he comes back fourteen years later and decides to start flaunting it once more. I believe I asked him about that, some twenty years or so ago. Suggested perhaps he ought to invest in a toad and become lead singer of the Hogwarts' choir.

Needless to say he completely missed the sarcasm, and two weeks later Hogwarts was reeling in shock as Professor Flitwick was hospitalized for a heart attack. Bets flew wildly at the time, and the most commonly accepted theory came to be that Peter Pettigrew had finally bungled a spell badly enough to do some actual damage.

(I knew the truth, of course. And kept it as a tidy bit of blackmail information for later.)

Quite the glory days, really. No double dealing, with thick-headed prats on one side and even more thick-headed oafs on the other. No, back then it was me against just about every thick-headed jerk in all of Britain.

And now James Potter, ringleader of it all, is back from the dead, giving some uppity start speech which might be a tad interesting if it actually addressed the whole point of the issue – whether or not the eloquent sod is James Potter.

Although, to be fair I'm not exactly paying attention – it is Potter, I know it. It just _has_ to be. Because the Universe really is that unfair.

And, of course, the Order is stunned into silence. That or he cast a silencing charm on them, which at the moment seems increasingly likely. Would that convince the Order (falsely, but who cares?) that he's a Death Eater…?

"If he isn't James Potter, why would he sound so pained?"

Damn.

And so, the battle continues. Order, zero – Death Eaters, one.

* * *

**Coming next is…Wormtail!**


End file.
